


Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2017 - Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APHRarePairWeek2017, Art will be posted on my tumblr, Dancing, Drabbles, Multi, Slice of life mostly, happy healthy relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drabble written for the 2017 APH Rare Pair week.





	Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2017 - Fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had quite a lot of fun with this one, haha. This ship was the product of a conversation with a friend of mine; we're not quite sure what happened, but don't they make a cute pair?  
> Said friend also helped me quite a lot with the dialogue and description of Ericemdo, so all credit for that goes to (koalas-in-cardigans.tumblr.com)

Like most nations, Ericemdo owns a few different homes around his land. One in Havana, of course, right in the heart of the capital. His heart, he might say, if he were more poetically inclined. But one of his favourites has always been his little place outside Baracoa. It’s small, true, but quiet, and the living room floor is kept clear and clean.

Perfect for nights like this, because he’s managed to coerce Lovino into a weekend’s holiday after the latest in a long series of meetings and it has become abundantly clear that they both need it. Lovino drops his bag to the floor with more force than is entirely necessary and rubs a hand angrily across his forehead, nursing a stress headache with very little dignity.

He disappears to the bathroom and when he returns Ericemdo grabs him around the middle. He feels Lovino half tense and reluctantly turn his head away and shakes his head in amusement as he tucks him against his chest. “I know, I know, I feel the same way that you do. Now do y'see why I don't come to these meetings half the time?” Lovino mutters something indecipherable but the stiffness fades, just a little. Ericemdo takes that as a sign to continue. "Come on, try to relax, Lovi. You're here with me now. So just forget about it all for one night, okay? When was the last time we got to spend the weekend together?"

“Yeah, yeah.” There’s the slightest glance of a smirk across Lovino’s lips as he pushes away and turns smartly on his heel, crossing the room with quick steps to close the blinds. The first smile of the day and it’s just for him, how about that. “Go on then.”

Ericemdo just chuckles, tugging his headband down slightly before meandering over to the CD cabinet. He flicks through until he’s made a selection, turns on the stereo and spins the dial until the music swells to fill the room.

Lovino looks back immediately, casting an appraising eye to the speakers before his lips quirk upward again. “Salsa?”

"Hey! It's a good night for salsa, and it has been a while, after all. What, are you complaining?"

Lovino gives one last tug on the cord of the blinds, casting the room into half-shadow. The afternoon sun filters in between the gaps, warm and inviting. “Not at all.”

He pauses there just a moment and Ericemdo watches him get a feel for the music, shoulders relaxing and hips swaying ever so slightly. That’s his cue to do the same, feeling the familiar beat loosen the knots down his spine. And then Lovino raises his head and circles around the room, spiralling toward him. They meet in the center of floorboards cleared just for this reason, bodies finding each other with natural ease.

Taking Lovino’s right hand in his left he steps backward, Lovino following suit. Another step and he lays a hand on the middle of Lovino’s back to guide him away as he spins once, hands on his hips, looking back over his shoulder as if to make sure Ericemdo was watching. As if he can take his eyes off of him. He returns with quick swivelling steps and takes him by the hand once more. They dance with deft and rhythmic movements, improvisation of rolling hips and cheeky grins, hands brushing shoulders and arms and waists as they weave about each other in this little space. Not once do they pause or falter, feet never flat on the ground as they follow the rhythm. If dancing was a language, it would be their first, Ericemdo thinks with his eyes crinkling up at the corners.

The music ends with them pressed close together, gazes still locked. Lovino is the first to break eye contact, the smile which had risen to his lips throughout the last minutes shifting to something softer but no less sincere. “Fuck, I needed that,” he murmurs, letting his forehead fall to rest against Ericemdo’s shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, I did too.” He chuckles again, warm and hearty and just faintly breathless. “You're getting too good at the salsa, I'm having trouble keeping up,"

Lovino smirks. “Damn right.”

The next song begins, a little slower than the last. Without him having to ask Lovino straightens, eyebrows arching upward as he smooths one hand up Ericemdo’s back and holds the other palm-up for him to take.

“Care to dance?”


End file.
